Starlight
by Sara Wells
Summary: "¡Una bomba acaba de explotar!" Sakura limpió el rastro de saliva que corría por su mandíbula, con los ojos adormilados. "Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormida?" Las noticias de un conflicto armado en su país, ni siquiera había llegado a sus oídos. "¿Y eso qué importa? Ahora vivimos en un mundo apocalíptico, en el que te amo." UA. No Sci-Fi.


**Los personajes de CCS son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. La historia es completamente de mi autoría. Un tanto cliché, pero a mi estilo (?).**

"¡Una bomba acaba de explotar!" Sakura limpió el rastro de saliva que corría por su mandíbula, con los ojos adormilados. "Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormida?" Las noticias de un conflicto armado en su país, ni siquiera había llegado a sus oídos. "¿Y eso qué importa? Ahora vivimos en un mundo apocalíptico, en el que te amo."

**Atención: No es Sci-Fi. **

* * *

**Starlight.**

* * *

Syaoran bufó arrojando a la basura el libro que estaba leyendo desde hacía horas, sólo para toparse con la desagradable sorpresa de que Sakura Kinomoto había sustituido el nombre del imbécil protagonista por el suyo. ¿Por qué las chicas se empeñaban en creer que un chico popular nunca pondría sus ojos en ellas? ¿A nadie se le había ocurrido que la historia podía suceder a la inversa?

Él había sido ignorado por Sakura Kinomoto toda su vida, ¿y ella se atrevía a insinuar que él era un idiota superficial con la cabeza hueca? Tenía muchas cosas que reclamarle a esa mocosa. ¿Qué suceso le echaría en cara primero? Podía empezar desde el jardín de niños, cuando se encontraban jugando en una caja de arena, que en aquellos tiempos le parecía un profundo desierto con el sol candente sobre sus cabezas. Syaoran intentó por todos los medios llamar la atención de la niña de ojos verdes con trenzas ridículas todo el receso, incluso solicitó un balde con agua a su maestra para construir un castillito de arena y proclamarla a ella como su princesa.

Sin embargo, las cosas resultaron en tragedia. El viento sopló en el momento inadecuado, levantando consigo un pequeño torbellino de arena que nadie se esperaba. Sakura que parecía toda una arqueóloga desenterrando objetos perdidos, se incorporó asustada, tropezando con sus pies y cayendo directamente sobre su castillo. Evento que le puso fin a su reinado.

Ese mismo día, cuando llegó la hora de tomar su siesta, Sakura lloraba incansablemente en los brazos de su maestra porque olvidó a su peluche _Kero_ en el automóvil de su madre. La niña aseguraba que ese horrible animal amarillo era un guardián protector de sueños y que sin él tenía pesadillas.

Syaoran quien no soportaba el llanto de las niñas por ser el hermano mayor de un par de gemelas hermosas, corrió al cajón de juguetes en busca de algo similar, pero falló en su misión no encontrando nada. Suspirando se acercó a ella, dándole ligeros golpecitos en el hombro para atraer su atención en medio de tanto lloriqueo e hizo la propuesta más ridícula de su vida.

—Y-yo no soy un superhéroe ni nada pero… puedes dormir tranquila, yo asesinaré a todos los monstruos que vengan por ti. —Sí, claro. Iba a llegar muy lejos con su espada de hule.

Sakura lo miró unos instantes con sus acuosas esmeraldas observándolo con terror. —¡Señorita Mizuki! —gritó, retrocediendo sin apartar su mirada acusadora de él—. Éste niño me llamó monstruo y dice que va a… a asesinarme mientras duermo.

Syaoran sabía que su pronunciación en aquel entonces, no era nada buena. Pocas personas entendían su dialecto, pero jamás imaginó que alguien pudiese malinterpretarlo tanto. Sakura Kinomoto se negó a dormir durante una semana debido al trauma y él, no volvió a recibir chocolates de su madre hasta que perdió todos sus dientes de leche más unas cuantas terapias con el sicólogo.

En primaria, a la edad de doce años, intentó un segundo acercamiento en clases de economía doméstica. Sakura tenía un rendimiento estupendo en las materias académicas pero era un desastre en la cocina. Ese día, ornearían galletas, la cosa más sencilla del mundo. Debido a que la castaña no sostenía conversaciones con nadie que no fuesen los profesores, estaba siempre sola en su mesa de trabajo y Syaoran en un acto compasivo se ofreció a ser su pareja para intercambiar útiles tips de cocina.

Sakura que todavía recordaba a su agresor del jardín de infantes, se mantuvo cautelosa a todos sus movimientos, alejando cuchillos, tenedores y todo objeto corto punzante de su alcance. El niño había trabajado bastante en su pronunciación desde aquel entonces, tanto así que comprendió a la perfección el procedimiento. Iba a agradecerle su gesto invitándolo ese fin de semana a su fiesta de cumpleaños a la que sólo habían confirmado su asistencia dos personas, y su mascota, que no contaba porque no podía ingerir azúcar. Estaba demasiado pasado de peso. Kero era un glotón.

Sin embargo, nada podía ser tan bonito en su vida. Al sacar las galletas del horno, Syaoran se arrepintió de utilizar los moldes de letras sin fijarse antes en el mensaje que éstas formaban y de intentar por sus propios medios, darle forma de animales al resto.

—Rayos —murmuró, sintiéndose miserable por la nueva especie de monstruos que había creado y por el cariñoso _"todavía te odio_,_"_ que las letras bien acomodadas formaban. Con las lágrimas indignadas de Kinomoto, escuchó a lo lejos, las risitas de sus amigos.

_Nunca volvería a confiar en ellos. _

—Oye, yo… —tartamudeó, dirigiéndose al lavabo para darle una muerte digna a sus aberrantes creaciones que clamaban a gritos dejar de existir.

—¡Señorita Sayuki! —Oh, no. Las acusaciones de Sakura siempre eran el preludio de su infinita desgracia—. ¡Li acaba de sabotear mi prueba de hoy, escribiendo con sus galletas que me odia e intenta destruir la evidencia!

La suspensión de sus recesos no fue nada comparado al encierro al que lo confinó su madre a partir de ese día durante un mes. Estaba cumpliendo su primer día de condena, cuando se acercó a la ventana frontal de su casa, consternado. Eriol llevaba media hora insistiendo en que se escapara, hasta que toda su pandilla se reunió en su jardín para notificarle la injusta decisión que habían tomado.

—Con once votos a favor y uno en contra —dijo solemnemente Yamazaki, con una ridícula corona de cartón sobre su cabeza—, tengo el desagrado de informarte, a ti Syaoran Li, que quedas expulsado del club del árbol por ayudar a una niña tan fea como Kinomoto en la clase de cocina.

_Para lo que le importaba. El puto club del árbol podía irse al carajo. _

Después de purgar su condena, Syaoran tuvo la mala suerte de protagonizar la obra de Blanca Nieves con su inigualable compañera de fórmula. Todas las niñas del salón estaban indignadas por la decisión de la profesora, incluyendo a la misma Kinomoto. Los ensayos se llevaron a cabo sin inconvenientes hasta el día del evento, en que el departamento de utilería entró en caos. El caballo falso del que Syaoran descendería para besar a su princesa estaba perdido y Eriol había ingerido accidentalmente las manzanas.

Syaoran caminaba inquieto de un lado a otro, con su capa de príncipe ondeándose a sus espaldas. Deseaba que la obra se cancelara. Su madre ocupaba un asiento en primera fila con su cámara fotográfica en mano para perpetuar su mágico primer beso. Imaginó que Kinomoto se encontraría igual. Pero cuando asomó la cabeza a la puerta de su camerino, la descubrió colocándose brillo labial frente al espejo. Acomodó su peluca negra y entrecerró los ojos, haciendo muecas con la boca.

Fue la primera vez que Syaoran pensó que las niñas eran bonitas. Que Sakura Kinomoto lo era, aunque pareciera uno de los siete enanos disfrazado de princesa. Decidió correr a la cafetería, dispuesto a conseguir una manzana a como diese lugar. Labor que fue bastante simple, a comparación con lo que le pidieron hacer sus amigos posteriormente.

Los miembros del club del árbol lo abordaron en un rincón, asegurándole que si inyectaba un sospechoso líquido a la manzana, Sakura Kinomoto dejaría de odiarlo. Aturdido por el convincente argumento de Yamazaki, procedió a hacerlo. Sonriendo elevó la fruta en su mano, a partir de ese día no tendría más problemas o eso pensó. Sakura lo miraba de nuevo con sus límpidos ojos verdes, nublados por la tristeza.

—¡Señorita Maki!

_Demonios, no. _

—¡Li realmente envenenó la manzana!

—¿Que hizo qué? —bramó Meiling, apareciendo de las sombras con su disfraz de reina malvada.

—Envenenó la manzana —repitió con voz trémula Sakura.

El recuerdo de los ojos contritos de Sakura con el par de lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas, fue más doloroso que la golpiza que recibió de Meiling por usurpar su papel en la obra. El castigo que recibió del mundo por la cruel broma que le jugaron sus amigos, ya ni valía la pena mencionarlo.

Sakura Kinomoto no desapareció de su vida pese a los inconvenientes, ella continuó siendo su compañera de clases hasta la preparatoria, donde fueron asignados a salones diferentes. Sakura se había dedicado enteramente a sus estudios y él a divertirse un poco. Pero eso no impedía que intercambiaran miradas incómodas de vez en cuando, que Syaoran notara su desarrollo y lo bonita que se había puesto.

Sabía sin mucho esfuerzo, que le fascinaba el helado de cerezas, que era tan aficionada de las novelas románticas como de los comics, que soñaba con ser pediatra. Y también se comía las uñas. Le gustaba admirar las estrellas en un telescopio desde la ventana de su habitación y seguía siendo un desastre en la cocina. Nunca había tenido novio y lo más cerca que había estado de recibir su primer beso, fue con él.

Syaoran se preguntaba algunas veces si ella sabría que él odiaba las galletas y las manzanas, y que soñaba con ser alcalde de la ciudad para eliminar las cajas de arena de todos los parques. Que le gustaba mirarla, pensar en ella, soñar con ella. Además de jugar fútbol y la ciencia ficción. Syaoran quería ser escritor y perder su virginidad en el asiento trasero de su auto con la chica que amaba. En el mirador de Tomoeda. La noche del baile de graduación. Era una opción bastante corriente, pero estaba de moda. Después podrían hacerlo en otro lugar. En su casa, a escondidas. Donde fuera. Pero con Sakura Kinomoto.

Esa tarde llevaría a cabo su declaración aunque le costara la vida, hubiese querido llevar un presente además de palabras, pero no quería exponerse a comprar un ramo de flores y que ella resultara alérgica o comprar un adorable peluche con forma de monstruo que le recordara sus viejos tiempos. Así que, aparcó su automóvil en la gasolinera donde ella se encontraba de turno y al no vislumbrarla con su horrible uniforme naranja, bajó a buscarla en la tienda.

No localizó rastro alguno de vida en los pasillos de golosinas y un par de salchichas giraban tentadoramente en la máquina de hot dogs. Tomó una bolsa de patatas fritas con queso, dirigiéndose al mostrador, donde se asomaba una maraña de cabello castaño que él conocía muy bien. Sakura dormía con la boca abierta encima de una pila de papeles que había torturado dibujando corazoncitos deformes. Su nombre estaba también atrapado entre todos ellos y fue lo único que necesitó para saber que Sakura le correspondía.

Sonrió aplastando con fuerza la bolsa de papas sobre su oreja y gritó:

—¡Una bomba acaba de explotar!

Sakura limpió el rastro de saliva que corría por su mandíbula, con los ojos adormilados. —Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormida? —Las noticias de un conflicto armado en su país, ni siquiera habían llegado a sus oídos. ¿Habrían sobrevivido sus padres? Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato. No sin antes tomar cuantos suplementos fuesen necesarios para su supervivencia. Con la guerra en pleno apogeo, la población tendía a adoptar un comportamiento anárquico, así que no importaba si no tenía dinero para pagar. Incluso podía llevarse el automóvil de su jefe para vengar toda su altanería y maltratos.

—¿Y eso qué importa? Ahora vivimos en un mundo apocalíptico, en el que te amo.

Sakura miró por primera vez a su informante, cayéndose de golpe al piso en su intento de salir corriendo. ¿Por qué de entre todos sus enemigos, tuvo que ser Syaoran Li quien sobreviviese? Sacudió la cabeza, no importaba. El tipo era guapo y tenía cerebro. En caso de que la población sufriera bajas exorbitantes, Sakura estaría dispuesta a repoblar el planeta con sus retoños.

Syaoran se echó a reír por la mirada curiosa que ella le dio, como si estuviese trazando unos planes reales de supervivencia que lo incluían. Sakura se sonrojó descubriendo el engaño y escondió la cabeza entre las manos, todavía acurrucada en el piso.

Syaoran Li, su peor pesadilla desde el jardín de infantes. El chico que había intentado asesinarla y le había hecho saber por todos los medios que la odiaba, acababa de gastarle otra broma. No sabía cómo ni por qué, su naturaleza masoquista le había conducido a enamorarse de él, habiendo tantos especímenes interesantes.

Sakura conocía a Syaoran mejor que a la palma de su mano. Llevaba años observándolo, tratando de descubrir por qué era tan extraño, que terminó obsesionándose con su sujeto de investigación. Era raro, eso estaba comprobado. La forma en que arrugaba la nariz cada vez que servían brócoli en el almuerzo era adorable. Su actitud ruda y despectiva le producía sensaciones que iban más allá de la fascinación.

Al principio no sabía cómo explicar el dolor de estómago que sentía al mirarlo, el sudor de sus manos ni el temblor de sus rodillas al tenerlo cerca, pero con los años descubrió que padecía lo que todos llamaban amor. El problema con las relaciones humanas es que inician con atracción. Y ella definitivamente, no era atractiva. No tenía el trasero de Meiling ni los senos de Chiharu, mucho menos la hermosa voz de Daidoji.

Así comprendió que no tenía oportunidad de atraer al macho dominante, a menos que se ayudase de la maravillosa química que había creado los estupefacientes y bajo ese efecto, Syaoran se guiaría sólo por instinto, un instinto que lo llevaría a descubrir que ella era una hembra disponible.

—Sakura, deja de pensar tanto. —Syaoran medio esperaba que a la chica comenzara a salirle humo de la cabeza y podía apostar lo que fuese a que siendo tan inteligente, estaba pensando puras tonterías.

Ella clavó sus ojos en la tórrida mirada ámbar y se derrumbó jadeante en el suelo. Recordando sus palabras anteriores. —¿Qué dijiste?

—Que acepto —respondió Syaoran, con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Se arrodilló junto a ella, acariciándole la mejilla—. Acepto crear una nueva raza superior contigo porque te amo.

—Eres tan convincente que ahora te crees tus mentiras —balbuceó, tocando tímidamente la mano de Syaoran. Era una tonta por despreciar su oportunidad con el mejor chico de Tomoeda, pero ante todo estaba la honestidad—. El mundo no se ha terminado ni nada. Te garantizo que puedes salir de aquí sin riesgo de convertirte en zombie ni tener secuelas posteriores de radiación.

—El mundo ya se acabó —insistió Syaoran, tumbándose encima de ella—, porque es justo hoy, después de una catastrófica explosión de queso cheddar, que inicia el nuestro.

Sakura sonrió cuando Syaoran se levantó abruptamente cargándola sobre su espalda. —¿Qué haces? —reclamó, agradeciendo por primera vez su menuda complexión.

—Vamos a colocar la primera estrella en nuestro cielo —gritó él, echándose a correr. Era hora de poner a prueba su buena capacidad física llevándose a su princesa hacia su castillo temporal. Ahí derrumbarían definitivamente las murallas que los separaban.

—¡Oye, niña! Tu turno aún no termina —vociferó el horrendo jefe de Sakura corriendo detrás del vándalo novio de su torpe empleada.

Sakura se rió arrancando el gafete de su uniforme mientras el viento alborotaba su cabello y su corazón estallaba de emoción. Por primera vez sentía que podía divertirse como una chica normal, que podía amar y ser amada por el único ser en su universo.

—¡Vete a freír espárragos! Renuncio —dijo Sakura, arrojándole el gafete en su brillante cabeza calva.

Syaoran casi sintió un ronroneo surgir de su garganta. Joder, le encantaban las chicas rudas pero en vista de que Sakura todavía estaba en entrenamiento, decidió ayudarle un poco.

—¡Ella quiso decir que te fueras a la mierda!

El consternado jefe de Sakura cayó al suelo, contrariado. ¿Dónde encontraría a otra chica igual de estúpida? Debía reconocer que había perdido a su mejor empleada en mucho tiempo, pero así ella comenzaría a vivir. Todos los malos tratos que le daba fueron para hacerla entrar en razón y al fin habían surtido efecto en su dura cabezota intelectual. Sonrió, mirando a la joven pareja desaparecer en el horizonte. Estaban locos, de eso no quedaba duda.

Los chicos terminaron al pie de un acantilado, un lugar que cualquiera hubiese podido asegurar que se formó gracias a la hecatombe del siglo. No existía más vida que la de un pequeño riachuelo que recorría tortuosamente sus profundidades. Parecían estar atrapados en una tierra estéril, cuyo tiempo de vida había cesado. Entonces, Sakura captó el verdadero mensaje de todo aquello cuando Syaoran la bajó de su espalda, tomándola cariñosamente de la mano.

Toda esa tierra árida y solitaria, representaba el mundo en el que ella había vivido sin mirar sus oportunidades, sin mirarlo realmente a él que se encontró a su lado todo ese tiempo. Su vida partiendo de ese día, dejaría de ser llana y vacía. Ya no importaba el pilar de libros que no había leído de la biblioteca ni que sus padres nunca estuviesen en casa. Syaoran le estaba haciendo la promesa silenciosa de llenar su mundo de colores, de trabajar arduamente la tierra hasta que fuese prospera y pudiesen florecer los miles de arrumacos que adornarían su relación. Él estaba prometiendo un nuevo mundo lleno de amor.

Syaoran agradeció con una sonrisa la inteligencia de Sakura. Sabía que ella confiaría en él, que lo amaba también aunque no se lo hubiese dicho y por si todavía le cabían dudas, le demostraría de la manera más romántica y con todo su corazón, que los sueños imposibles bajo la luz de las estrellas, se hacían realidad.

Esa noche, ella recibió el mágico primer beso que su príncipe le debía desde hacía tiempo. Por fin la princesa había despertado para ser feliz.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **

Arrebato de media noche, no podía dormir xD. La noticia de que la próxima semana comienzan mis clases en la universidad, me impactó demasiado. Espero que les haya gustado, y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios. Si me lo preguntan, lleva el titulo de "starlight" porque estaba escuchando esa canción cuando se me ocurrió esto, sobre todo me inspiró la frase, "starlight, Like we dream impossible dreams," y así, ustedes pueden escucharla si gustan aunque no tenga nada que ver con este Shot, es de Taylor Swift. ¡Gracias! :D


End file.
